


Cuando comprendió que tenía que dejarlo ir

by laura13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angustía, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura13/pseuds/laura13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tenía miedo, estaba aterrado pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando comprendió que tenía que dejarlo ir

Desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que era, de esas con pocos miedos y grandes sueños, una de esas personas que llegan tan alto que hacen que los demás tengan que alzar su mirada para observar.

  
. Desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta de ello. Harry estaba destinado a brillar en lo más alto de la cima y él se dejó deslumbrar por sus sonrisas, por sus hoyuelos y sus ojos verdes. Harry era la persona más hermosa que hubiese conocido nunca y no pudo hacer mucho para evitar enamorarse tan profundamente como lo hizo. Amaba todo de él, su cabello rizado y suave, su tremendamente lenta manera de hablar, la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando trataba de contener la risa y el hecho de que siempre fallara en conseguirlo, las fuertes y sinceras carcajadas que brotaban de su garganta cuando Louis lograba hacerlo feliz.

  
. . A su lado aprendió a tener paciencia, algo en lo que nunca había sido bueno, aprendió a controlar su sarcasmo y mal genio pero jamás lo hizo conscientemente, era solamente él actuando de una manera más relajada y feliz cuando estaba a su alrededor. Nunca se daba cuenta de esas cosas hasta que las veía reproduciéndose en la TV en una entrevista o concierto y entonces se preguntaba cómo era que lograba ser tan estúpidamente atolondrado por ese chico. Era incluso cómico de ver. Cuando Harry aparecía donde sea que él estuviese, en su cara se formaba la más ridícula sonrisa y comenzaba a actuar como un baboso. Hacía todo para robar su atención y se sentía absurdamente feliz de saber que él se la daba sin ningún problema.

  
. . Él se sentí querido también, Harry lo miraba como un ciego miraría al mundo por primera vez y no había para nadie que los rodeara la menor duda de que se amaban, de que entre ambos existía un sentimiento profundo y autentico. Fueron los mejores años de su vida. Ambos iban en la misma dirección, estaban juntos todo el tiempo pero parecían nunca tener suficiente. A veces Harry se aferraba a su cuerpo durante las noches en esa enorme casa que compartían y le decía lo mucho que lo quería, le apretaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que creía que su respiración se cortaría y le rogaba que nunca lo lastimara, que nunca lo dejara.

  
. . . Cuando la fama se expandió hacia América les dijeron que tenían que alejarse un poco, al menos ante el público y las cámaras. No podían ser egoístas y dañar la imagen del grupo. Ellos pensaron que podían hacerlo, al final de cuentas ese también era su sueño. En realidad nunca pensaron demasiado en ello, creían en el fondo de sus corazones que una vez alcanzaran la fama y reconocimiento que buscaban, a nadie le importaría que dos miembros de la banda fueran una pareja homosexual, pero claramente se equivocaron y cuando Louis se dio cuenta del gran error ya era demasiado tarde.

  
. . Su relación con Eleanor en realidad no estaba del todo mal. Era una chica bonita, alegre y divertida. Ella también tenía su propio sueño de convertirse en modelo, así que fue relativamente fácil para ambos llevarse bien. Ella conocía la relación sentimental que tenía con Harry y jamás intentó cruzar la línea de su contrato. Ellos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos y ocasionalmente ideaban citas triples con Harry para que los fans y paparazis no sospecharan tanto aunque fuese claramente inevitable.

  
Había ocasiones en las que Harry se ponía celoso aunque le explicara que, aunque ella era muy bonita y simpática él nunca podría sentirse atraído. Tuvo novias antes así que entendía que Harry pensará en ello, pero para él nunca cobró realmente sentido. Para él no había nadie, absolutamente nadie además de Harry.

  
. Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Harry era prácticamente un niño cuando se conocieron, tenía solo 16 años y hasta ese momento nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Harry se sintiera atado a él. Nunca creyó que se hubiera cansado de su relación.

 

  
. . Mientras los años pasaban Harry se convertía en un joven muy atractivo y los representantes de la Banda no dudaron en utilizar todo ese encanto sexual a favor de la música. Claro, era un chico ardiente, soltero, “hetero” y con una voz fabulosa. Louis se sentía orgulloso y feliz por él, pero también se sentía un poco asustado y dolido. No quería admitirlo pero sentía que el cariño que Harry le tenía comenzaba a mermar y él estaba muy acojonado porque él seguía profundamente enamorado y mientras que Harry crecía y su fama aumentaba la relación que tenían comenzaba a parecerle molesta, tediosa e insignificante. Harry vislumbraba otros horizontes, unos en los que Louis no estaba incluido.

  
. No podía evitarlo aunque lo intentara, era algo que se le salía de las manos. Todos comentaban su falta de tacto y su terrible humor y la forma en la que celaba a Harry de cualquiera que se le acercara. La verdad es que estaba aterrado de perderlo y sabía que tarde o temprano sería inevitable. Harry estaba cada vez más lejos de él y aunque él intentaba seguirle los pasos le era imposible. Él lo sabía, lo supo desde el principio, que Harry había nacido para brillar, que Harry llegaría muy alto, demasiado y Louis ya no podría acompañarlo. Su escalera terminaba a mitad de la de Harry.

  
. . Fue como un colapso emocional, un ataque de pánico que, en realidad, nunca se fue. Harry le pidió tiempo, solo era para que ambos se relajaran un poco de toda la tensión por la que habían estado pasando. No sería permanente, ellos volverían a estar juntos. Eso fue lo que dijo. Pero Louis lo vio en sus ojos desde el instante en que esas palabras brotaron de sus labios, que no era su intención regresar. Harry estaba ansioso, había esa chispa de luz en sus ojos, la misma que Louis había visto cuando se conocieron en TXfactor, esa chispa que indicaba que Harry estaba por emprender algo grande, algo que realmente quería y le dolió como un cuchillo en el corazón darse cuenta de que él era el único obstáculo que le estaba deteniendo.

  
. . Y cuando lo miraba se daba cuenta de que mientras Harry iniciaba otro camino el suyo llegaba su final.

  
. Así fue como por fin comprendió que tenía que dejarlo ir.


End file.
